Tales of Zestiria: The Rebirth of The new Age
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: Today, it's a wonderful day as usual in Elysia the city of Seraphims, this is where all of the seraphims lives! What are seraphims? Let's see, let us inquire the Celestial Records! -114 years ago post game.-
1. The hope prayer -Fennes Weltez, Prologue

_**A/N: Excuse me as I dropped this here- 114 years ago, Post game**_

* * *

Today, it's a wonderful day as usual in Elysia the city of Seraphims, this is where all of the seraphims lives! What are seraphims? Let's see, let us inquire the Celestial Records!

 _"The seraphim (天族_ _Tenzoku?, "Heavenly Tribe") are a spiritual race they are linked to the elements. With the help of their Prime Lord, a Shepherd can make a pact with the seraphim, an act required for them to complete their task of purifying hellions and the malevolence, ultimately defeating the Lord of Calamity. Normin are a special type of seraphim._

 _Seraphim are invisible to all humans except those with high resonance. Because of this, several people consider them either extinct or legendary. Most seraphim are humanoid in appearance, but some may resemble cats or dogs. They are long-lived when compared to humans; some can number their years in the thousands. In addition to their commonly known names, seraphim also have true names. These true names are required in order to form a contract with the seraphim and for Shepherds to initiate armatization. A seraph generally has magical powers related to one of the four elements: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. According to the former Shepherd Pawan, it is possible for a human to become a seraph depending on how they die, though A certain fire seraph mentions that the exact method varies between individuals. And another certain earth seraph explains that when humans become seraphim, they will lose the memories of when they were a human being. However, the traits, emotions and personalities from the previous life will be carried over as a seraph._

 _Seraphim cannot give birth to malevolence, but they can be infected by it through external interferences. They require a pure vessel to avoid succumbing to the malevolence, and they cannot stray too far from that vessel. If seraphim completely surrender themselves to malevolence, they will transform into dragons. Fully-materialized dragons can be seen by normal humans and cannot be purified. Seraphim also emanate a "blessed domain", which ordinarily protects a certain area; however, for unknown reasons, some seraphim's domains,some seraphim may instead summon hellions. Some seraphim make an oath to themselves to restrict some of their abilities in exchange for further increased power. For example, The certain fire seraph cannot talk about the past Shepherd or Maotelus, but in return, her purification abilities are augmented."_ That's what it says. Another question, what is a Shepherd. To the Celestial Record again! Ahaha!

* * *

 _"A Shepherd (導師_ _Doushi?, "Monk") is a human contracted to a powerful seraph, who has the ability to purify malevolence at its roots, and is, by extension, able to purify the hellions. A Shepherd's ultimate goal is to defeat the Lord of Calamity. The Shepherd plays a crucial part in the story and serves as the mediator between humans and seraphim. The Shepherd is advised to avoid becoming involved in the affairs of humans, such as politics, lest society become dependent upon the Shepherd's intervention or otherwise misuse their power."_ Based on what we read. A Shepherd is the one who can see us, the seraphs. We are his companions and helpers to purify the "Malevolence"

 _"Malevolence (穢れ_ _Kegare?, "Uncleanliness") Malevolence appears as a purple, bubble-like substance that infiltrates a being such as a human, a seraph, or an animal, and, in great enough quantities, transforms the carrier into a hellion. The level of malevolence corrupting a person or vessel's body determines what type and strength the being will become and receive once transformed into a hellion. Malevolence is impurities born from the negative emotions of humanity, ultimately threatening the existence of humans and seraphim. In some locales, it is visible as a purple particle moving horizontally. Only a Shepherd and those working in concert with them, through the power of the Prime Lord seraph, have the power to purify malevolence._

 _All animals infected with malevolence can transform into a mythical being from inspired legends and mythology, or a more powerful and elder form. Examples include a bird transforming into a harpy or a dog into a werewolf. Important factors such as environment, lifestyle, relationship, temperature, feelings, and emotions determine the appearance of a human or seraph, unlike an animal, which will simply further evolve or mutate. There are also fixed-gender hellions. Some examples include Medusa, Echidna, and Succubus hellions, all of which can only be derived from a female human or seraph."_ This is what all of the Shepherd must do, cleansing the world from it's malevolence. It's their fate. The seraphs that is tainted with an enormous amount of malevolence will transform into a beast with no wills of their own. Only following their 'instincts'. A dragon. A large monster that don't recognize a single thing, based on the Celestial Records.

* * *

Anyway! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Soremi, my true name is Fennes Welzes in the ancient language it means "The one who prays for hope." The hope prayer Soremi! It's kind of a cringy but haha, I was name that way. and I love it! Also I love to explore ruins after ruins and after ruins! Even though I epically fail when I encounter hellions!

What are hellions? Lets asks the Celestial Records again because my memory is bad!

 _"Hellions (憑魔_ _Hyouma?, "Possessing Evil") are a type of creature in our world. They are created from malevolence—impurities born from the negative emotions of humanity—and threaten the existence of humans and seraphim. The Lord of Calamity is a being that gives rise to the hellions. They cannot be seen by normal human eyes, and humans and animals possessed by the malevolence appear to them as if they were normal. Seraphim and humans with high spiritual energy are able to see hellions, which can take on a variety of forms, such as slimes and human-animal hybrids. Only a few beings are able to deal with hellions; a Shepherd typically wields the power to purify them, and certain Fire seraphim such as a certain fire seraph wield the flames of purification. A certain wind seraph also possesses an unique firearm called "Siegfried" capable of killing hellions, which is different from purifying them. It is not known what happens to hellions that are defeated in combat without either the means to purify or kill them, but numerous seraphim can at least do that much. Presumably, they recover quickly."_ Yes! This why I love this book, its so informative! Fear not though, the hellion count is degrading and the Lord of Calamity is gone. It's been peaceful thanks to this certain Shepherd who sacrifice a hundred years of his life. Cleansing Maotelus. It is not in the Celestial Records but a certain water seraph that is dear to me said that. I'm happy that he is at peace with the person he loves.

* * *

It's just that my intuition is telling me a new Age of Chaos is brewing another calamity. I pray that it's just me. On the other hand! I was given a tasks of finding a new Shepherd and be their either Sub-Lord or Prime Lord. I'm fine with anything but I will surely fail if I were to become a Prime Lord! And fact that I'm being chase by a herd of hellion. Ahaha!

So lets cut it from here! Help me! I'm falling on a pit!

AAAHHH!

* * *

 ** _To be continued...?_**


	2. Rebirth -Rinascita, Chapter 1

_"Soremi... Do you know what the word "rinascita" means?" The older water seraphim asked the younger who tilts his head whilst shaking his head in return. "Nope! Can you tell me what it means Mikleo?" he asks back, curiosity seeps through his tone as he run in front of the seraph he holds dearly with a toothy grin plastered on his baby face. Mikleo smiles back, putting a hand on top of the child's fluffy head._

 _"It means 'rebirth' "_

 _"Rebirth...? Of what?"_

 _"Of anything. It can be considered as a new cycle of life," he explains carrying the child into his arms. "Whoa! Amazing, a single word can mean a lot. Ahaha!" the child seraph exclaims while nuzzling his cheek to the older seraph's. It's an odd way of showing his affection for the seraph._

 _The two resumes their journey. Their journey of going back to that important person, they both hold dearly._

* * *

After his fall, the young water seraph wakes up. Not knowing which part of the ruin he ends up. "Hm... I've been exploring this ruin since I was a small kid but I didn't knew there's a pit hole up there!" he exclaims, hyper as usual whilst standing up and dust himself. "Yes, a new part to explore!" he pump his fist in the air then begun exploring the hidden part of Mt. Mabinogio ruins.

This certain part of the ruin is extremely complex, labyrinth after one another. It's easy to get lost if he's not careful. A couple of hellions loitering around the place. The young seraph wonders if he can find something great here. It would be fun then!

The light haired seraph ogles wildly at the mural in front of him. "Ohh! This is...!" he practically screams out of excitement. Fishing out the book he loves so much. "It's a Shepherd's ancient mural! Ahh!" he screams happily. He can't believe his eyes! This is too great! He thanks his luck for being able to see it.

Overwhelmed by his happiness— Soremi didn't notice that he was about to fall on another trap hole, he did saw it earlier but he paid too little and probably forgets about it. Marveling the mural. Thus he was pulled down to the hole, bringing him lowest part of the ruins.

* * *

The water seraph screech when he saw where he was going to land. A bed of spikes. In order to prevent getting hurt. Soremi swiftly flicks his wrist and created a balloon of water to bounce himself out the spikes. It work but he ended up rolling on the ground. The light haired seraphim grunts as he sits on the ground whilst looking up on the hole above. Whew, if he didn't move in time he will be pierced! Those are sharper than his friend, a fire seraph's tongue, additionally it can kill! He did get a few scratches but it's okay.

The young seraphim stands up and dust himself for the nth time. "Look on the bright side, an uncharted part of Mt. Mabinogio ruins." he said to himself with a grin but it quickly disappeared when he saw a casket made out of glass lined with seemingly fine silk, sitting on top of black flowers. There is someone sleeping inside. Out of curiosity, Soremi approach the glass coffin to inspect it.

The young seraph carefully dusted the coffin, he saw a crest that is deeply marked in his mind, on the lid of the glass coffin and the person's earring. "...This is the..." he pauses and then pulls out the Celestial Record, flipping through the pages until he found that certain illustration that bears the same design.

"...Shepherd's crest... This human is the Shepherd!" he exclaimed, staring at the human then to the book with disbelief paints all over his face.

The person in question is asleep, no one knows why nor how. Silky dark purple hair covers the right part of his face. His clothes are just a simple black dress shirt and dark blue pants. He's barefooted. The young seraph tried to lift the lid off but it was sealed tightly, not budging at the slightest force. Soremi cups his chin, eyebrow furrowed together. Thinking on how should he free the person out.

The young seraph gasp, putting a hand on his chest. This feeling...!

"...You shouldn't wake him up..." An eerily voice of a woman spoke frigidly. "...Why though...?" he hesitantly asks, gulping. Malevolence. "Because he's mine!" The woman exclaims attacking him. He dodges it then took his distance. Oh no. He can't use the power of purification if he didn't have a vessel. He had his Divine Artifact but he wonders if he can do it. Well, hellions are basically Malevolence but more or less they don't harbor this much. Mystic Artes, he didn't like using it, those artes were too tiring to use as much as Seraphic Artes.

Soremi moves his gaze around and a tombstone caught his attention. Those writings. "...Rinascita..." he blurted whilst getting thrown away when he let his guard down. His back hits the wall but hey! He was near the tombstone. And it said:

"To rebirth: Use Seraphic Artes." It's the only description, no direction at to where he should aim. He's never been confused, not like this. The young seraph stood up taking a long breath and closes his eyes before opening them. The heterochromatic eyes that would hold warmth is replaced with a blank and cold gaze whilst eyeing the coffin and the Malevolence.

A circle of light formed under his feet as he begins the incantation. " _O, Divine Lord of the Water. Lend me thine strength and cleanse away the impurity of my enemy! Splash!_ " The seraph exclaims as he calls forth a big wave of water. The hellion drown into it the surge of water and meanwhile the glass coffin begins to shatter due to the water pressure. Soremi didn't waste anytime and ran to the coffin, beginning to shake the person.

* * *

"Rinascita, wake up!" He screams as loud as he can while shaking the slumbering human. The human slowly opens his eyes, his vision was obscured by his hair and a face. He was put into sleep by someone... Someone, who needs to be cleanse of Malevolence "Who're you...?" he asked. The water seraph smiles warmly, "I'm Soremi and good morning."

"Are you a seraphim...? Please lend me your strength. The divine purification." Rinascita said while putting his hands on the seraph's shoulders, aquamarine eyes stare directly into the heterochromatic ones. Soremi smiles taking a hold of the other's hands, they are bigger than his. "Gladly... But you must bear the burden of becoming a Shepherd. You're ought to make critical decisions at some point. You'll be loved and scorned by others... Are you ready for that...?"

The dark haired nods his head, he knows that it is a burden but he wanted to become a Shepherd since he is a child but having a slightly frail body made it impossible. Even though he had a high resonance with the Seraphims. "I'm ready for it." he said, resolve in his eyes. Soremi grins happily whilst giving the new Shepherd his blessing. He gave the Shepherd his Divine Artifact before moving away.

A soothing feeling wash over his whole body. The boy's lips curl into a gentle smile, standing up then walk towards the cowering and weakened hellion. "Arrivederci... Mama." he whispered. The Shepherd lashed the whip on the hellion. The ghastly woman screeches before vanishing into thin air. The water seraph watched as the teen wobbled then falls on him.

"Hey, are you okay?!"

"So... sleepy..." mumbled Rinascita, falling asleep again.

"Buah! You're heavy! Ahhh!" screeched the seraph who ends up with a back pain after getting back home, to Elysia.

* * *

 _ **To be continued?**_


	3. The blessed fire -Kes Xelhes, Chapter 2

It's a usual day in Elysia— No, not really to a certain fire seraph, that is. He was just innocently walking when he saw his childhood friend, crawling on the ground with a sleeping person on his back. What the heck. Ignis stares at the certain water seraph who looks up at him. Pleadingly.

The water seraphim hold onto his ankle. "Ignisssssssssssssssssssss!" he whined "Help me carry him! My back hurts! I'm experiencing 'backpocalypse!'" Soremi exclaims still energetic as ever. The red haired sighs then assist the other by carrying the person off of the water seraph's back. "Seriously Welzes. You shouldn't be bringing a human in here." he reprimands. The light haired frowned. "He's the Shepherd, why would I leave him... Oh! Good Water Lords! My back!" he screamed in the process of standing. The fire seraph looked skeptical before asking.

* * *

"Seriously...? This is the Shepherd that went missing for three years?" Yes, the alleged Shepherd who suddenly vanished for three years, without any trace. The fire seraph, himself was supposed to be the Prime Lord but he refused due to certain circumstances. "Where did you found him?" The water seraph stretches his body then "In the depths of Mt. Mabinogio Ruins! It's easy to found him! You just fall into the pit holes... Continuously like you are falling in despair... Ow! Ow! My osteoporosis! Aaah!" he replied before screaming and moaning in pain.

The fire seraph heaved a sigh. "You're fourteen, you ain't old like that damned wind seraph to have one, geez. Go inside him then we'll go to your house," he ordered. The water seraph complied to him and go inside the Shepherd.

This is why he can't become the Prime Lord. "Hey, Sheps... You're awake aren't you," he said. The Shepherd open his eyes then stare through his lashes. "...No fun," he mutters, sounding devious. Ignis chuckled from his throat. "My, you're not that pure. It's not like there is any pure Shepherd anyway," he replied.

Rinascita hummed. "Well, you have something to say. Mr. Fire seraph? Soremi is asleep." The fire seraph's lips twisted into a devious grin. "Heed this as a warning... Taint him and I will personally kill you," he said. The purple haired giggles, wrapping his arms around the fire seraph's neck. "If you kill me. He'll become a dragon. Water gets polluted easily. Y'know." he whispered. The red haired grits his teeth whilst glaring towards the Shepherd. Not bad, for a Shepherd. "And it's really bad if you get stained by Malevolence. Ignis." Rinascita purred.

"Shut up..."

In the end, he'll do anything to protect Soremi from Malevolence. Even from himself. That was his oath after all in exchange for his life.

* * *

 _ **Extra: Happy birthday Soremi, 12/25**_

 _The child seraph holds his two precious persons by their hands. Both of them is smiling at him, warmly. "Happy birthday Soremi!" Sorey and Mikleo greet in unison. Soremi, at the age of 5, turning 6 grins at them even though he's missing a few tooth, before trying to hug them both. The water seraph and the former Shepherd hugs the child tightly, it is a bit hard but hey they manage._

 _"Is there anything you wish for?" The former Shepherd asks with a smile on his still youthful face._

 _"Yes! I want to be with you two. forever and ever and ever! Investigating ancient ruins together!" The child beams happily. The two adults look at each other before bursting into a fit laugh._

 _"It seems that our hobby rub on him." comments Mikleo, patting the child seraph._

 _"Yep. I'm sure he'll become a great ruin investigator and will be able to find greater things!" agrees Sorey grinning happily._

 _The three of them joyously spend their time, bonding in a ruin. The child wished everything stays forever..._

* * *

 ** _To be continued?_**


	4. Innocent Rose -Nevin Rose, Chapter 3

It's been a month since the long lost Shepherd was brought to Elysia. He would like this place due to its peaceful nature if not for Ignis' constant guarding to Soremi's innocent being. It annoys him to no end, he's not that bad to corrupt someone as pure as the water seraph and it's not his fault that the Prime Lord thought he's Sleeping Beauty due to his habitual sleeping, taking the first kiss of the water seraph to which caused the fire seraph's rage. The Shepherd is chased with fire. No one can blame him if he's just a sleepy kind of a human who wants nothing but to put himself out for all eternity. Oh, he's being edgy again. Rinascita smiles to himself, man! Mood swings are a pain in the arse.

Well, he knows all those nasty stuff humans can do which makes him even further depressed since he will help those types of humans once he proclaims himself as the Shepherd. He wonders if he could back out. Probably not.

* * *

Right now, he asked the water seraph to take him where he found him. He lost his locket and music box, his late mother gave him before she commits suicide and became a hellion. She is the one that put him to sleep and preserve him. She didn't want him to be a Shepherd, she abhors Shepherds, she thinks they are just frauds and scums. Derange sub-humans who declare to see heavenly entities in which she acclaimed as evil spirits. He knows who is derange, though. His mom.

He is able to see seraphs ever since he was a child. When he would tell his mother that he sees them, she'll be hysterical and bad memories will happen. It's a memory that shouldn't be brought out of broad daylight. The new Shepherd suddenly remembers a man with a child and a water seraph, stop by in their house. It was raining that day, he presumed. His mother let them in, unknowingly that there's a seraph with them. Hn... Now that he thought about it. Soremi looks like that seraph. Also, the names of the seraph and the man is...

"Hey, Soremi..." the young Shepherd calls the seraph who twirled around, grinning happily at him. "Yes?" the water seraph asked whilst tilting his head to the left side. Rinascita hesitated for a bit but hey, it won't hurt to asks right? "Do you know a seraph and human named Mikleo and Sorey?" he asked, staring at the water seraph. Soremi's grin instantly vanished, his expression was replaced with sorrow. The seraph pursed his lips into a tight line. He feels empty again. The water seraph looks somewhere averting his gaze. "... There is a seraph named like that. Unfortunately, he turned into a... dragon. That's what Zaveid said. As for the man... I... I don't know who is he." he replied. His gaze caught something gleams he turned his head towards it. "Rina, look! A person!" Soremi exclaims before running towards the sad person. The young Shepherd stare, the water seraph looks uncomfortable after he utters those name. So, that Mikleo turned into a dragon? What is the reason, though? What happened to the man, though? Rinascita heaved a huff before following the water seraph.

* * *

Soremi and Rinascita reached the said person after weaving their way to a path where there's a ton of hellions, flocking around the corner and appearing when they got a chance for an ambush. It's actually funny when the water seraph let out a screech when they appeared. Giving him heart attack like. The water seraph goes. "Whaaaaaaaah" then "WE TALKED ABOUT THIS YOU GIANT BUG TYPE HELLIONS!" this is the best one so far in Rinascita's opinion. "Splash! Drown you blasted and sanguinary pest!"

The Shepherd also confirmed that his Prime Lord utterly dislikes bugs. He tried not to laugh since he saw how the water seraph's fury looks like by looking at how much Ignis is in pain when he exclaims he hates ruin expeditions in front of the water seraphim.

Back to the person, It was a female. The Shepherd had seen her before, no doubt about it, she is that innocent princess his mom pinned him with, three years ago. The female wakes up. Cerulean blue eyes began to look around, hazily. Where is she? The female ponders. Two persons filled her sight. The first one had odd eye colors, the left is light green and the right is purple. While the other person had a piercing aquamarine colored eyes, this person...

The water seraph sighs in relief before smiling at her. "I'm glad you're awake, are you oka— Omf...!" Soremi didn't finish his question when the girl pushed him away then clings to Rinascita. "Rina!"She squealed happily and cling to the Shepherd. The water seraph blinks as he sat on the ground and watched the girl squeal loudly and still clinging to his vessel whilst realizing something. "Oh... Okay. I get it." he mumbled standing up. He'll just search for the missing locket and music box, alone.

Rinascita watches the water seraph, whips the hellions away from him with accuracy. He's not even screeching. What did he unleash? The Shepherd looks at the female, heaving a sigh before saying.

"It's been a long while, Nevin Rose Diphda."

The female— Nevin smiles happily before nodding her head. "Yes!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued?_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: tell me what you think?_**


	5. Extra: Eine Kleine

The child stare at his two companions, he's been with them ever since he could remember. Glad that he was able to meet them. Despite being a child, he can't help but to think that everything will be sad and the happy memories would have a bitter taste as he reminisced them—that someday, he'll have to say goodbye to them.

Soremi, who was ten at that time braced himself with a force smile on his lips. He prays that nothing bad will happen to these people he holds dearly.

* * *

The teenager wondered something as move his gaze to the sleeping figure on the bed, maybe he was better off as a pebble than to hide something from this person. The person is one of the people he holds dear. He became a seraph while the other turned into a dragon. He kept that fact from everyone else, except from Zaveid.

If so, they won't suffer like this, they don't have to experience that event. They don't have to know him either. The water seraph sighs in resignation and with a rueful smile he left the place, letting Sorey to slumber peacefully. Its still painful that both of them can't recognize him.

* * *

It's been months since he had found the new Shepherd, he found him endearing but at the same time he's confusing. Soremi is amazed that Ignis understand Rinascita and was able to satisfy the Shepherd's needs. Maybe the fire seraph is more capable of being the Prime Lord than him since he, himself lack the confidence to execute the given role. Doubting himself will never help but its normal, he guessed yet he must kept himself away from negative thoughts. Malevolence is the last thing he wants to get.

Sure, he wanted to open up and tell Rinascita everything that keep popping in his mind but he's bound by his oath, he needs to keep something to himself. Never uttering it to anyone nor anything.

He found himself, asking "why." Why is he breathing? Why did he make an utterly stupid choice—back then?! Why why why?! Every time he wakes up from his nightmare that keeps haunting him every night.

* * *

Reminiscing the past is something he would do when he explore ruins. Those happy moments he shared with them—now leaves a bitter aftertaste in his tongue. It leads him in an unending streaks of sorrow. How jubilant would it be if he could laugh and say, "It was better that way, right?" without everything transmogrify into a mess of blur and melting away as he broke down from too much sadness.

Even a flood of miracles won't be enough to bring him back to those times, when he was with them.

"Soremi...?" Rinascita's voice brought him out of his trance. "Are you okay?" The water seraph stared for a moment before nodding his head while smiling to the older. "Yes! I'm just thinking on what to cook later!" he lied swiftly. Walking ahead of the Shepherd. "Let's go in and find ancient treasures!" The water seraph beams, ignoring the look on the older's face.

* * *

Another thought evaded his mind. What if someone choose not to leave and wander, do they begin to think that they are better off as someone's substitute for the precious person they've lost whilst turning a blind eye. Pretending that it was the same person even though they're not...? He knows it was meaningless but his brain produces it so... No choice.

He laugh sourly before going to sleep.

* * *

Waking up from a nightmare again, no matter how much he vowed and pray the miserable dream still haunts him, unyielding and reminding him of the sin he'd done. Soremi knows that this guilt he felt will swallow him someday and made him drown into a streak of self-loathing. Blaming and pitying himself. He resent the fact that he's a pusillanimous, he wants to run and forget everything!

Why, why?! Just why does he even feel this way?!

* * *

"Please..." The young water seraph mumbles desperately as he hold Sorey's hand. Ruefully grinning at him. "...Forgive me... Sorey." The brunette cocks his head to the side, eyeing the younger with a puzzled expression. "Why, did you do something wrong, 'Mikleo'?" he asked. The other didn't speak but flashed the older a smile. Why did he even used that name, is he an idiot? Even though the former can't remember he shouldn't have trick him, so... He'll continue to apologize. Just to get through the nights even though he knows that he could never, never get through it. A futile attempt to lessen the guilt. Redemption is no longer reachable for him.

He can harbor Malevolence, despite being a seraphim. He gets tainted easily if he's not careful or if he keep every negative feeling he had without venting it out. Soremi would often resort to crying just to keep himself pure but it sometimes don't work so alternatively he'll ask Ignis to burn him with his fire to cleanse him. It is painful but he had to endure it just to be free from the budding Malevolence. What would his friend do if he's beyond saving...?

"...Ignis... What would you do if I'm no longer can be save...?" he blurts all of a sudden. The fire seraph look hurt for a moment before flashing him a rare smile. "You shouldn't think like that because I'll save you no matter what even if I have to give my life." he replies while patting the other. That time, the water seraph regretted asking.

It's scary... He'll lose a precious friend if ever he succumbed to Malevolence.

* * *

Soremi sometimes feel that he just wants to disappear, to vanquish from existence after thinking of the wrong things he'd done. Yet he's been searching for someone, ever since the untold event occurred. He's not sure but after seeing the glass coffin—where he found Rinascita. All of his guilt washed away for some unknown reason.

And his heart starts screaming he is the person he was searching for. Feeling jubilant. Something he rarely felt for years. With a wistful thinking that everything will be okay.

* * *

Rinascita isn't that dense not to notice the never ending sadness on the younger seraph's eyes everytime he wakes up in the middle of the night. Guilt-ridden expression is always present. The Shepherd would like to console him but everytime he attempt, the latter will flash him that practiced smile and build a mental barrier around himself. He never expected the water seraph to be like this.

Behind his cheerful and hyper exterior is a small child, ridden with guilt and bound by something heavy. The Shepherd wish the seraph opens up to him, even for a little. Albeit even if miracles flood like waters... It will never be enough for the young seraph, that's what he thought.

"Hey, Soremi..." he called whilst smiling softly. "Please open up to me more often. I'm fine if you can't tell me anything. Just to lessen that pain of yours. I-I'll carry some of those burden. It's better that way, right?" he said. Scratching his head sheepishly.

Soremi stares at the older, heterochromatic eyes glisten with something close to realization before twisting his lips into a childish grin. The older never heard answer coming from him but he already knew it. Without any verbal action.


	6. A day of Relaxation - Chapter 4

He decided to give the two some privacy and look for the missing items, Soremi hums whilst losing in his thought, he was wondering how did the girl get in here. He'll probably get an earful from Ignis, that guy sure nags a lot.

"His mouth goes, "ratatatat" like an armalite." He said automatically whipping a bug hellion away. Grimacing. "You won't get hurt if you didn't jump on me, jeez." The seraphim scratch his head. Now he's talking to a hellion. Soremi takes a deep breathe and starts to run like wild. He was running when he fall into the pits of despa— Hm... "Pit holes" in ruins... It should be...

"Ruinholes! Haha, I'm so smart. Good work Soremi!" He exclaims as he falls into one and thus, he dubbed it as "The despairing ruinholes." Screaming in his despair.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

"So, how did you get in here, Nevin?" He asked crossing his arms on his chest. Aquamarine eyes gazing upon her as if he could see right through her soul. Nevin sweats, what's up with this pressure. Then again, he is a quirky and cunning fellow to people anyway.

"Let see... I was with the imperial knights, we are heading to Rolance for Hylands-Rolance annual peace treaty. And engagement party." She said looking around, where is the pretty boy she saw earlier.

"Is that why you're in a fancy dress?" The girl nodded her head to affirm and. "And for some reason, a flock of people came in front and ran amok, I was separated with them. I truly don't know how I wind up here but I'm glad... I finally know that you are alive." she said, smiling happily at the male.

"Nevin..."

"Yes?"

"I don't swing that way."

Nevin smiles sweetly, giggling. "Daijoubo, watashi wa ship anata wa to the boy earlier~ Tee-hee!" It turns sinister after the statement. Rinascita cringes. "Nevin, please, That's inappropriate for a maiden— wait, you can see him?"

The maiden nods again. "Clear as crystal. Why?"

"Well, he's a seraphim." He replies whilst cocking his head to the left side, pondering how she was able to see the latter.

"OH, OH! YOU'RE A SHEPS!" She exclaims before laughing her out loud due to something that piqued her mind. "I had an idea why you are laughing. 'Nevin' means innocent, you contradict it. Anyway... Who are you engage with. Is it that guy?"

"Well, if you didn't 'die' for three years. You'll be my betrothed. But yes, it is Rovinare."

"Good luck, that guy is nut-job. "

"He said the same thing back then... Both of you are twin. Anyways. He's still drowsy."

Rinascita hisses. "Don't lump me with that blight!" Nevin smiles. "He is searching for you though."

"Psh..."

* * *

And on cue, The water seraph emerges from somewhere with a small music box in his hands. Grinning ear to ear, he do have scratches on his face. "Ay! I found it, I put the locket inside!" he exclaims happily.

"What hell did you go through just to get this?" The shepherd asks fishing out a handkerchief and wipes the dirt off of the other's cheek. " _Grazie mille._ "

"Endless ruinholes of despair!" Soremi replies cheerfully as ever. " _Prego._ "

"Oh my god, he's a genius!" Nevin exclaims. The seraph perks up, grinning. "Yes! You get that right!"

In a moment they forget that Rinascita was with them, busy sharing puns. The urge to cry is real for the Shepherd as they get out of the ruin.

* * *

Skit: Never-ending...

Rina: IGNIS!

Ignis: What?

Rina: MAKE THEM STOP! AAAAAH!

Nevin and Soremi: A fantastic rebirth. Rebirtastic! *unison*

Ignis: ... Where did I go wrong...?


	7. Elysia, Home of the Seraphim

The three finally reach Elysia after a long walk from Mt. Mabinogio. Soremi put the sleeping Rinascita down on the ground, groaning for his back whilst pounding his fist into the ground. This happens every time they go somewhere. The young prime-lord wondered if he will become the Shepherd's personal carriage. Oh no!

"So, this is Elysia...?" Nevin began as she looks around, the place is astoundingly beautiful and peaceful. "Mind if I ask you something?" The water seraph cocks his head to the side before nodding. "Okay!" he beams happily as he pats his lower back and stretches.

"Where did you find Rina? How did you form a contract when the Sacred Sword is at Ladylake? How can I see you when this place is empty in my eyes?" she asks the latter at lightening speed. The prime-lord sweats, good God, where would he begin? Soremi looks at the sleeping shepherd, once he fell asleep. He will wake up tomorrow. Oh, welp...

* * *

"Well... I found him inside a glass casket, deeply hidden inside the Mabinogio ruins, sleeping with a woman hellion guarding him." He pauses, wrecking his mind from what the previous prime-lord had said regarding towards the things about pacts between the shepherd and prime-lord.

"As you can see, theartes I use are divine water-based, cleansing the malevolence. It's like holy water, haha..."Soremi laugh at his own metaphor, "I have my divine artifact with me. That sums up. The one in Ladylake, the Sacred Sword is Lady Lailah's vessel. She's a great prime-lord, My friend was her apprentice, supposed to be the next prime-lord but he rejects it. She governs fire-based purification. I was under a water seraph's tutelage for ten years..." The seraph explains as he drags Rinascita to the small house, He pondered if he should tell her why she can see him. "The reason is that I'm a special case." that's all he could say, for now.

* * *

The princess nods her head, wrapping her mind on the circumstances. Seraphs are usually bound to an oath. So perhaps... "I see," she said. "I apologize for troubling you." Nevin smiles apologetically. The water seraph smiles warmly at her "It's okay, you are Rina's friend after and that makes you my friend too!" he said cheerfully then turn to look at the other seraphs that have been gathering around them. "Please be nice to her, okay?" he said, causing the female to shriek and begins to bow in a flustered manner. The water seraph giggles and throws Rinascita to bed.

The seraphs eyed the princess bemusedly. Interesting yet ephemeral, that's what humans are.

"Weltez!" that voice, Soremi went stiff before turning his head to where the owner's voice was. It's a furious fire breathing dragon inside of a seraph! Run, run for thy lives! O, divine water lord—Nah, it's just Ignis. An angry Ignis that is. "Y-Yo, Iggy— mama— I mean Ignis, ahaha... L-Lighten up." he stuttered nervously. He braces himself from this long litany from his friend.

His mouth is an armalite, it never ran out of bullets. The water seraph's ears hurt, a lot.

* * *

Skit: "Innominat."

Soremi: ...Innominat, who was he again?

Ignis: Him, he was the old lord of the four elemental seraphims. Maotelus replaced him after the Era of Asgard. They are called "Empyrean" back then. Why?

Soremi: ...I see, it's nothing! Hehe...

Ignis: *sigh* You're not Innominat's reincarnation, that birthmark is just a coincidence. Don't fantasize, Weltez.

Soremi: Huh, sorry I fell asleep for a moment! Ahaha!

Ignis: You little...!


End file.
